Afternoon Delight
by csivegasrocks
Summary: My entry into CSI Forever Online's August FF contest. The prompt: 1000 words or less. Sara or Grissom reveals to the other something about one of their past relationships... must contain the phrase "I never told you this but..."


Afternoon Delight

CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI

A/N My entry into CSI Forever Online's August FF contest. The prompt: 1000 words or less. Sara or Grissom reveals to the other something about one of their past relationships... must contain the phrase "I never told you this but..."

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

(And I don't own SVB either, sadly!)

CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI

They lay beside each other, basking in the afterglow.

While Sara drifted off to sleep, Gil kept thinking about how lucky he was to have been able to convince her to be with him after he had been so stupid. He had never felt pure, unadulterated love before her. So many other girlfriends, but none had convinced him to let her really see the true Gil Grissom. He was an enigma to so many.

Yet to her, he was perfect. He was always in love with her, but afraid to tell the truth about his feelings. He even talked about it with Catherine and Heather. Both of them told him he should pursue her. But he knew she had recently been with Hank and he didn't want to seem like the kind of man who would approach a woman on the rebound.

And what if she really didn't care about him?

Then one day it happened. It had all seemed so innocent.

They were driving back to the office from a crime scene. Stopped at a light, Sara looked directly at him and said, "I never told you this but I never slept with Hank."

"What?" he asked, trying to wipe the stunned look off his face.

"I know that look, Grissom," she said, admonishing him, "You think I slept with him to make you jealous."

"No," he answered, knowing her well enough to know it was time to choose his words very carefully, "I never judged you for that."

Her tirade was interrupted by the changing light.

"Gil Grissom," she said, "What exactly do you judge me for then?"

She pulled the Denali into a parking lot at the Denny's along the way. She stopped the vehicle, put it into park and turned to give him the Sidle stare.

Oh boy, he thought, now I'm in trouble.

"I never judge you, Sara," he replied, "You are perfect in my eyes."

"Yes you …" she paused, not believing what she had just heard, "You what?"

"She's beautiful, and therefore to be woo'd. She is a woman, therefore to be won," he quoted, falling back on Shakespeare when his words failed him. "Who are you?" she asked, shocked by his surreptitious revelation.

But instead of answering her question, he gently took her face in his hand and pulled it towards him, replying with a sweet and tender kiss.

As they pulled apart, Sara put the car back into gear and pulled into traffic.

He suddenly worried he had read her wrong and had crossed a line he shouldn't have crossed. What if Catherine had been wrong about her having feelings for him?

She drove around the corner, pulled back into the same Denny's, put the car in park, and then innocently said, "Can you do that again?"

He chuckled at her request.

As they moved from a gentle, tender kiss to a passionate and hot embrace, Sara could feel herself loosing control. She had waited for this moment for so long and now, it appeared to be happening.

"Grissom," she said, panting for breath, "Not here, someone could see us."

"Let's get the evidence back to the lab and then I will make you breakfast and we can talk about "this"" he said.

"Hurry," was all she replied.

"I've never told you this before…" he replied, "But I've always wanted to do that."

She smiled kindly at him, she knew that was a true statement.

"Why now?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered, pausing thoughtfully, "I guess its like the old saying goes, when its right, its right."

"Starland Vocal Band?" she said, laughing, "Are you suggesting some Afternoon Delight?

He looked at her puzzled and then suddenly remembered the old song.

"Yes, dear," he answered, "I believe that is what I am suggesting!"

CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI

Hope you enjoyed it! Now hop on over to CSI Forever Online dot com and join us so you can vote for your favorite entry!


End file.
